


Elsanna Secret Santa 2017

by JennaSW



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Banter, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: The Secret Santa fic that I wrote for Elurraflake.  Elsa and Anna have secretly been in a relationship for sometime.  Their secret is uncovered, and the two decide to go on the run rather than face their witness.





	Elsanna Secret Santa 2017

Elsa couldn't hear the door opening for the thighs wrapped around her head. Anna's eyes were closed as she gave into the bliss of Elsa's tongue, so she didn't see the figure begin to walk into the room. She did however, hear the sound of a teacup shattering on the ground followed by a door slamming. She bolted up, to see what the disturbance was, but Elsa's continued ministrations made both focusing and caring seem substantially harder than they should be.

“Elsa,” she pleaded, the words coming out as yet another moan as she tugged halfheartedly at Elsa's hair to try to pull her away.

“Mmm,” Elsa replied, not bothering to glance up from her work.

Despite her sister's best efforts, the reality of the situation was starting to hit her, and she more forcefully pulled Elsa away, looking down at her with panic in her eyes. “Elsa,” she repeated, swallowing hard.

“What? Surely you're not done already.”

Words were still failing her, so Anna instead pointed towards the shattered bits of cup strewn about in front of the door.

“What is it?” Elsa stared at the sight, trying to piece together when this had happened. “Did we knock that over last night?”

After another swallow dislodged the lump in her throat, Anna finally managed a reply. “No.” She blinked back tears. “That just happened. A servant must've come in while we were... I heard the door slam.”  
Elsa's eyes went wide and she looked up at her little sister, wiping her mouth as she returned her gaze to the door. “Do you know who it was?”  
Anna shook her head, but realized immediately that as Elsa wasn't looking at her, that would hardly do as a response. “I don't know. Maybe Kai or Gerda, but it could've been any of the servants that work under them too. I'm never sure who's going to bring me breakfast. I don't even usually wake up until they're already gone.”  
“Kai usually brings me mine, but he would certainly knock. Unless he thought your moaning 'yes' was an invitation for him to enter.”

“I wasn't moaning 'yes,' I was moaning your name,” Anna retorted, with a half-hearted smirk.

“Oh, my mistake. Well then hopefully he didn't mishear you through the door.”

“What are we going to do? We can't just ask all of the servants if they saw us having sex. Even if we did find out who it was, what would we do from there? It's not like we can throw them in the dungeon, they didn't do anything wrong, they were just trying to bring me breakfast. Elsa, what are we going to do? What will people say? Oh, this is a disaster, what was I thinking? What can we do, Elsa?”

Elsa rested her hand on Anna's thigh, before moving it down to her knee, hoping that that would offer a more comforting message. “We'll figure this out. There's no reason to panic yet. They might not have even realized who you were with.”

“Yeah, because you are so easily mistaken for someone else. I'm sure there was just some other girl with a cape and white hair eating me out. Why do your pajamas even need a cape?!”

Elsa tugged self-consciously at her cape. “It's like wearing a blanket. And you seemed to rather enjoy having it wrapped about you.”

Anna's anxious look turned into one of contrition. “You're right. I'm sorry. I love your cape. It's so sparkly and beautiful. It didn't deserve that, your cape has never done anything wrong. I'm just freaking out.”

Elsa let out a long breath as she tried to consider their options. “We have to figure out who saw us, maybe we can convince them not to tell anyone.”

“But how?”

“Why don't we just ask Gerda who was supposed to bring you your breakfast this morning?”

Anna blinked. “We can't just do that?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Elsa asked “Why not?”

“Wouldn't she find that suspicious? I've never asked before, why would I be asking now? She'd ask me 'why the sudden interest in your servants?' and I'd have to come up with a lie, and you know I'm terrible at lies, I'd probably say something like 'I just really liked her shoes,' and Gerda would point out that they all wear the same shoes – do they all wear the same shoes? I think our servants have a uniform.”

“Anna, you never received your breakfast, that's why you'd be asking.”

“Oh. I hadn't thought of that. All right, let's go talk to Gerda.”

A few minutes later, the queen and princess of Arendelle were dressed and in the kitchen, talking to Gerda. “I woke up, and my food wasn't there,” Anna began. “Not that I'm upset with her, or him, whoever it was, I just wanted to know who it was so I could talk to them and find out what happened. Maybe they're in trouble and they need my help, or maybe they forgot where my room is, I just need to know who it was so I can go talk to them, not for any weird reason or anything, just to make sure everything is okay, they're not in trouble.”

Rolling her eyes, Elsa translated “Gerda, do you know who was supposed to bring Anna her breakfast? It never arrived.”

Gerda offered them both a warm motherly smile. “It was Kai. I'm quite certain that he didn't forget where your room is, Anna. I do wonder what happened though, it's not like him to be late.”

“Oh, don't worry about it.” Anna waved her hands placatingly. “It's probably there now. We were just worrying about nothing. Don't pay it a second thought, we'll go check.”

“Thank you, Gerda,” Elsa added, as Anna dragged her away.

They stopped in an empty corridor, Anna looking wild eyed and glancing around to see if any servants were around. “What are we going to do, Elsa? Kai saw us. Oh God, this isn't good. He practically raised us, there's no way he would understand what was going on. You don't think there's any chance he'd think that's just a normal sisterly thing? No of course not, then he wouldn't have freaked out and run off.”

Elsa placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. “It's okay, we'll figure this out, I promise.”

“No, there's no way, everyone is going to turn against us. We only just opened up the gates and the people were finally starting to like us, that'll never last after they find out what we do together. We're going to lose everything.”

“Not everything,” Elsa replied, as she tried to ignore the likelihood of Anna's claims. “No matter what, we'll still have each other.”  
“Elsa, that's not what I –”

“Run away with me. I have an ice palace, it can be just the two of us, forever. I know it's not what you wanted, but would that really be so bad?”

Wiping away tears, Anna shook her head. “That doesn't sound bad at all. It sounds wonderful.”

“Then let's do it. We can just pack our bags and run away together. Nothing will happen to us then. I'm sure they'll figure out some new ruler. Maybe they'll let Olaf do it, he would be next in line after all.”

This managed to bring a smile to Anna's lips. “I'm sure he would love that. Everyone would have to give him love and attention and he'd have all the hugs he wanted.”

“See? It wouldn't be so bad.”

She nodded. “You're right. Let's do it. I don't need anything else, I just want to be with you.”

“That's all I want too.” Their lips met, Elsa's fingers gliding through copper hair as she melted into the woman she loved.

When they parted, Anna looked up at her, through hooded, tear-rimmed eyes. “Will this really work?”

“Of course.” Elsa wished she was half as confident as she was acting. An angry mob had come after her the last time she ran away, what was to stop it this time?

Upstairs, they split up, each going into their own rooms, to pack all of the provisions they could possibly need for their journey – and for their new lives together. As she went through her clothes, Anna couldn't help but wonder what life would be like outside of the castle. Her whole life, she'd only ever been away for that one adventure, and even that had hardly lasted a day. She'd never had to cook her own food, look after herself, or even pick out her own clothes. She wondered if Elsa was any more capable than she was, though Elsa made her own dresses, so she conceded that she at least had her there.

Elsa however was trying to decide whether what she was doing was even right. Anna had already suffered so much at her hands, there had to be some way to prevent this from falling on her. Perhaps she could take the blame and exile herself, maybe then Kai wouldn't say anything. She grabbed a few books and placed them in a bag. She didn't need any clothes from here, but she gave the room a lingering look. It had been her prison for so long, but it had always been her home. A tear crystallized under her eye. Reaching up, she flicked away the drop of ice. She knew Anna would never accept her falling on the sword for her. Besides, if she allowed herself a moment to be selfish, there was no way she could give up being with Anna again, they'd already lost enough time together.

A few minutes later, they met again in the hall, bags on their backs, their minds made up. This was their only option. Anna took in a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips, forcing a smile onto her face and cheer into her voice “So, Elsa, are you ready to go?”

Elsa offered a pained smile in return. “I am. Are you sure this is what you want, Anna?”

“You're what I want. You're all I've ever wanted, Elsa.”

That was all she needed to hear. “Then let's get going. Who knows how quickly word might spread?”

Anna grabbed her sister's hand and they made their way down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen to grab some supplies for their journey. Anna led the way, glancing around for Gerda. There were only a few servants in there now, and they were more than happy to make them some sandwiches when Anna told them that they were going out for a picnic. It wasn't enough to last them for long, but a royal picnic was at least a few days' worth of food.

As they left the castle and began their first few hesitant steps towards abandoning the throne, a burden lifted from their shoulders. They were free. They wouldn't have to hide anymore, they could just be happy together. The kingdom would sort itself out, it wasn't their concern anymore.

“Hi, Elsa, Hi, Anna,” a cheerful voice said, drawing the women from their reveries.

“Oh, hi, Olaf,” Anna replied, starting to panic a bit. Olaf was more than capable of keeping them there for long enough for Kai to tell everyone in the entire kingdom.

Elsa offered a quick smile. “Good afternoon, Olaf. We're just about to head out, but I'm sure Kristoff is free, why don't you go visit him?”

The snowman's face fell. Literally, as he dropped his carrot on the ground and quickly had to replace it. “Oh, where are you going? Can I come? I never get to go anywhere with you. Is that a picnic basket?!” He flipped open the basket in Anna's hand. “It is! Sandwiches, oh I love those! At least I think I do, I've never had one, but they sound wonderful.”

There was no way that they could manage to avoid notice with their exuberant creation accompanying them. He'd tell everyone he met where they were staying, and the mob would quickly come carrying torches and pitchforks, just like last time. Elsa cleared her throat. “Well, Olaf, I wasn't going to tell you just yet. But I actually have a secret mission for you.”

“You do? Oh boy! What kind of secret mission. I can't wait, I'm gonna tell everyone.”

Elsa reached into the basket, withdrawing a sandwich and placing it in an outstretched twig-arm. “You have to take this to Kristoff for us.”

“I do? Why? Can I have a bite?”

“Of course, half of it's yours, but you have to eat it with him. You two get a special lunch together, while Anna and I can go and have our own.”

His eyes seemed to light up. “Wait, I have a better idea! He and I could join you, and we could all have lunch together. Doesn't that sound great? I sure am glad I thought of that.”

Elsa chewed on her lower lip. Anna, however, didn't hesitate. “That sounds great! You go find him, and then you two can join us. We'll be waiting for you.”

“All right.” Now a snowman on a mission, Olaf waddled off, in search of his target, eager to meet his friends at the unspecified location.

“I actually feel a little bad about that,” Anna admitted.

“It was for the best. He can't come with us.”

“Can't he?”

“Anna, you know he can't. Olaf isn't capable of keeping a secret, and we can't let word spread, not if we're going to start a life together.”

Grumbling, Anna conceded the point. “I know. I just feel awful lying to him.”

“It was for his own good.”

Both girls watched as he disappeared into the distance, before gathering their courage and continuing on their path. “Now we're down a sandwich,” Anna added with a pout.

“We can buy more from Oaken if we need to.”

“Does he sell sandwiches?”  
“He sells everything.”

They crossed around the fjord, making their way toward the path to the mountains. The trip was much longer this way, but Elsa had no intention to cause another famine for the citizens, even if she would no longer be their queen. The wind beat against them as they finally began their climb. As much as Elsa's cape was flapping in the buffeting breeze, Anna was glad that she wasn't standing behind her, a thought she rarely had. “Elsa, can't you do something about this?”

“Oh, of course, sorry.” She waved her hand, the wind dying down to a gentle, but brisk breeze.

“You just liked how dramatic it made you look.”

“Honestly it hadn't even occurred to me. I'm sorry that it was bothering you, I'll try to pay more attention to the weather from now on.”

Anna eyed her partner suspiciously. “All right. I guess that's fair. You didn't conjure it in the first place, did you?”

Elsa laughed. “No, Anna.”

Anna gave her one last exaggerated suspicious glance before turning and leading the way to Wandering Oaken's. Even if they didn't need any more food, neither of them had thought to bring any canteens. She just hoped that his prices wouldn't be too extortionate. Even if they were, it would still be better than one made of ice.

Walking in through the doors, the steam from the sauna filled their lungs. It was a refreshing feeling, and Anna enjoyed it as she browsed through the merchandise on the shelves.

Elsa waited next to her, a look of boredom on her face as she perused the goods. “You know I can just make you one.”

“I want a real one,” Anna insisted, sifting through a basket of a few different varieties of canteens, a pink one catching her eye.

“Mine are real.”

“Well this one's cute!” She carried her find to the counter.

“Hoo hoo. Did you find everything you were looking for, Anna?” Oaken inquired, looming over her.

“I did, but I'd like to get some lutefisk and that wheel of cheese too.” She indicated the items on the counter.

“That'll be ten, and for the royal couple I'll throw in a free sauna.”

Anna's eyes widened. “Oh, we're not –”

“We'll take it,” Elsa cut her off.

“Will you melt?”

“I am not Olaf.”

Anna blinked. “Right. That would be weird. Now I have that image in my head and I can't get it out. I don't even want to think about what he'd do with his nose.”

Taking her by the hand and leading her away, Elsa said “Stop thinking about it and get in the sauna with me or I'll get a carrot and we can figure it out”

“I'm not sure that's a threat.”

“Then I'll switch it to an icicle.”

“Right, sauna it is. I love saunas.” Anna followed Elsa into the sauna. She struggled out of her clothes and wrapped a towel around her, only to see that Elsa's dress had simply vanished, and that it had not been replaced by a towel or anything else for that matter. “Oh. Wow.”

“You see me every night,” Elsa replied, laughing at the sight of her little sister's coloring cheeks.

“Not in public! Anyone could walk in and see us. You don't want to cover up?” She fidgeted with her own towel, torn between her desire to join her partner and her sense of modesty.

Elsa patted the spot on the bench next to her. “And what if they did? It's a sauna. It's hardly scandalous for us to be naked in it, and we're already abdicating our titles anyway. What consequences are you expecting? Or do you not think that you can maintain decorum if we're both naked?”

Anna dropped her towel and took her seat. “Of course I can. I just didn't think you could.”

“Oh, I absolutely can't.” Elsa began to conjure an item with which to tease the younger woman, when she heard the front door of the shop close, and saw an all too familiar figure walk into view. Kai had found them. “Oh no.”

“What? Chickening out now that I'm actually doing what you wanted?”

Shaking her head, Elsa pointed towards the small window. Kai was clearly visible talking to Oaken.

Anna's mouth dropped open as she gaped at the sight. “No. He can't have already found us. What are we going to do? We were so close.”

Elsa swallowed, how had he found them? They'd been so careful. Kai's head turned and his eyes locked on hers. Damn.

“We can run, just use your powers to blast a hole in the wall!”

“Then we'd be even more doomed. I'm not going to risk hurting anyone and end up ensuring a new lynch mob. We have to talk to him. Maybe we can convince Kai not to tell anyone. After all, he came looking for us, he must want to talk.” She waved her hand and her sparkling blue dress appeared on her once again.

Anna wished it was that easy for her. She dressed as quickly as she could and followed her sister out of the sauna.

“Hello, Kai,” Elsa said, her tone the coldest Anna had ever heard it. She had to stifle a giggle at her pun.

“Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, you don't need to run away.”

“You did!” Anna found herself shouting. She put her hand to her mouth, she hadn't even meant to say that.

He hesitated, struggling to find a response to that. “Anna – your highness. I just didn't want to disturb you.”

“Wait, what?”

“I know I rushed out a bit too quickly. When I returned to clean up that tea cup I realized that I must've scared you and I've been looking for you all day.”

Elsa stepped forward, closing the distance between her and Kai. “You must've scared us? We were sure that we'd convinced you that we were –” she glanced over at Oaken, not wanting to give too much away.

“Oh, you mean it was a secret?” Oaken asked. “Yah, the whole kingdom knows. We think you're a lovely couple.”

This stopped her in her tracks. How did they all know? No one had ever said anything and she and Anna had been so careful about it. Except that they usually slept in the same bed and servants doubtless entered their rooms all the time while they were sleeping. Of course, word would get around. “You don't think I'm a monster?”

Oaken's oddly high pitched laugh filled the room. “A monster? You wouldn't hurt a fly.”

“I almost destroyed the entire kingdom just a few months ago.”

“Yah, but you drove up business. And everyone forgave you.”

Kai took a hesitant step towards the royal siblings, not wanting to risk spooking them. “I'd always suspected that this would happen. Especially after your parents kept you separated for so long. It was only natural.”

Anna finally spoke up. “How was it natural? Why did you suspect that when I hadn't seen her for years? How did you even find us?!”

The door opened again and a crestfallen blond walked in. “You're as loud as ever, feistypants,” Kristoff said. “I can answer that last part. When Olaf arrived with that sandwich you sent me, Kai had followed him, suspecting that we'd find you up here. Which was helpful since Olaf had forgotten to ask where the picnic was going to be. I must have been the only fool left in the kingdom who didn't know. I'd heard the rumors, of course, we all had, but I thought there was no way it could be true. That you wouldn't do that.”

Oaken fixed him with a glare. “Don't say that kind of thing when we're trying to convince them that everyone doesn't hate them. How did you not know? They weren't exactly subtle about it.”

“This is not the time,” Kai insisted. “Your majesty, your highness, come back home. I promise, you don't have to worry. We've all known for some time. In fact, the whole kingdom welcomes it. We'd much rather have two happy queens than one who's convinced she has to keep the woman she loves a secret.”

“Speak for yourself!” Kristoff looked between everyone, desperate for someone to side with him.

Oaken rose from his seat. “Pipe down and let the ladies speak.”

“Right. Yes sir.”

Anna cleared her throat. “So it's really all right?”

Kai smiled, closing the remaining distance between them and pulling the princess into a hug. “Of course it's okay. I can't believe you thought I would ever do anything to hurt you.”

Elsa stood before him, her hands gripping the hem of her dress. “We were so sure –”

Kai pulled her into the hug as well. “You don't ever have to worry. I just want you two to be happy, and I know you make each other happy.”

“You really mean that?” Elsa released her dress, wrapping her arms around Kai and Anna. “We were so scared. We thought we were going to have to give up our entire lives.” Tears streamed down her face, not bothering to freeze.

“Of course I mean that. You two are like daughters to me. I was there for your births, there's no way I'd ever let anything tarnish that, particularly something as beautiful as your love for each other.”

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd spent so long convinced that her every urge was evil, that all she was capable of doing was hurting her sister, the idea that their love could be something good was utterly foreign to her.

Anna wiped away tears. “So we can go back home? We don't have to run away.”

“You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to.”

Elsa gathered herself, she wasn't going to break down crying in the middle of a store. She was still queen after all. “I'd like to go home.”

“I would too,” Anna added, straightening her dress after noticing Elsa's regained composure.

“All right. Then let's go. I'm sure the people will be happy to see you. I made sure that word of your departure didn't spread, but you're still beloved by the citizens, maybe you'll finally see that they do accept you and that you don't need to hide.”

Elsa and Anna followed Kai out of the wooden building, leaving a flabbergasted Kristoff behind. A retinue of guards that had been waiting outside took the vanguard and led them back out of the mountain and through the city.

A few people waved as they passed, others only whispered. Unlike what Elsa had expected, the snippets that she could hear were nothing like “she's a monster and a threat to us all,” they sounded far more like “she's a better ruler than her father ever was,” and “I can't believe that's actually the queen,” as well as a few lewder remarks. She marveled at the idea that they had forgiven her for all of that destruction in less than a year. Even if some of her new deals had managed to turn around the economy and undo the vast majority of the damage she'd done.

One particularly bawdy merchant undid all of this. “So, the rumor's true?” he asked, as they passed his stall. So much for Kai's insistence that word hadn't managed to spread. “You two really –” he made a crude gesture.

Before one of the guards could reprimand the man, another shop owner stepped in. “How dare you talk to the queen that way! Her relationship with her sister is nothing to make such remarks about, you apologize for insulting the royal couple with your low brow remarks.”

That was it. The populace brought up their relationship like it was nothing. To them it wasn't some dreadful secret that could undo everything, it was simply an openly acknowledged fact of the royal family. As they continued on, her gaze lingered on the bickering merchants, as the reality set in. For the first time in her life, she didn't have to hide anymore.

They walked back into the throne room, where a small gathering of people had already formed to air various grievances or beg for sundry favors. Once she reached her throne, her mind was already made up. Before Anna could take her seat next to her, Elsa was on her knee.

“Elsa?” Anna asked, her eyes growing wide as she looked down at her sister.

“We'd already said that we weren't willing to hide anymore. Now we know that we don't have to. I love you, Anna, you make my life worth living. I want you to rule Arendelle with me. Marry me.”

Speechless for the first time in her life, all Anna could do was nod. Rising from her knee, Elsa swept her into a passionate kiss. They were wed the next day, and ruled the kingdom together through the greatest prosperity it had known in centuries.


End file.
